In the Dungeon
by Chaimera
Summary: Just a bit of Halloween fun. The Doctor's gotten distracted, leaving Rose to do all the work.


**Disclaimer**: I own nufink.

**Authors Notes**: Just a little Halloween fun that hit me when I was bored in work. Sorry about the title. I couldn't think of anything better to call it. I'm hoping between now and the 31st I'll come up with something thats actually scary, but we'll see how it goes.

Any spelling and grammar mistakes are my own as I'm a bit crap and beta-less. Also my spell check has checked out so feel free to point any out and I'll fix them. 

Anyway, please enjoy, and remember to feed the author.

**In the Dungeon...**  
**By Chaimera**

"... And that is why you shall never defeat me!"

All that was missing was a evil laugh.

Rose Tyler yawned and lay back in the large metal chair, that resembled something one might find in a particularly nasty dentists office. She fiddled with the leather straps that were attached to the arm rests. There were also straps along the legs and where a persons (her) neck and head would be (were). She was well aware that horrible things had been done to various different kinds of life forms in the chair she was sitting in, and that did disturb her slightly, but what it ultimately came down to was she was bored, tired and her feet hurt from all the running about and such.

Despite the above, Rose decided, that traveling through space and time with a 900 year old alien in a blue police box was not always what it was cracked up to be. Especially when the nefarious duo ran into an evil megalomaniac/psycho/scientist that liked to talk just as much as the Doctor. According to her watch, Rose reckoned they'd been verbally going at it for over two hours now. In that time she'd already released all the prisoners in the impressively Gothic dungeon and ferried them all out the back door, with the aid of the sonic screwdriver, and returned to find the "Professor" mid rant about the importance of his work and how it would be impossible for them to thwart him. Currently, the Doctor was mid rebuttal, his third by her count, not including the parts she missed.The Doctor vs. The Professor; battle of the waffle. Rose shifted again in her seat and wished for a copy of Heat magazine, or the copy of Great Expectations she was half way through.

Looking around, she decided to do something constructive. She rose and wandered around behind the Professor where his various instruments of torture and death were placed. Rose rolled her eyes. It was all very Hammer Horror. Here they were in a giant castle, located in a solitary mountain range, where a mad professor had built a diabolical lair in the dungeon, kidnapped various locals and had begun to experiment on them, when the TARDIS had materialized in his banquet hall and everything had gone awry. The lab itself compounded Roses' opinion that Vincent Price or Peter Cushing was about to step through the door at any moment. The Professor himself was a rather grotesque looking individual, with grey bluish skin and lank white hair that had been let grow long. The over all effect was that of a man that had recently been drowned, but had decided that wasn't going to stop him. The only thing that wasn't so traditional about the whole set up was that, not unusually, they were not on Earth, but in fact on the planet of Gormanghast IV. A rather desolate place that used to be the planet equivalent of a haunted house but the tourists had stopped coming years ago and the place had closed, leaving the inhabitants (employees) to their own devices.

Rose glanced at the two men, noting that the polite tirade turn format had dissolved and they were now standing very closely together, shouting in each others faces, the volume growing by increments as they both tried to over power the other's vocal chords. Rose felt her eyes rolling back so far she though she could see her brain. She shook her head and got to work moving from one nasty looking device to another unplugging, pulling out wires indiscriminately, sealing access panels shut with the sonic screwdriver and disfiguring control panels beyond all recognition. Eventually, when she had, to her untrained but fairly experienced eye, disabled everything she could spot, she moved back to her seat and resumed watching the battle of the witless that was playing out in front of her. Finally the Doctor bellowed, putting a halt to his components words, for now.

"Listen, even if you weren't kidnapping people from the planet and passing passenger ships, even if you you weren't torturing them and performing experiments on them, even if you weren't eventually killing them to see if you could bring them back to life, you can't dabble in reanimation of body's. You can't play God!"

In the silence that followed, all that could be heard was a snort of unrestrained amusement. Both heads turned in the blond girls direction, glaring at the interruption.

"What?" The Doctor barked, clearly not appreciating her amusement at his oratory skills.

"_You can't dabble in reanimation of body's. You can't play God!_" She quoted. "This coming from the man who can regenerate? Not to mention the fact that you once helped a race of evil aliens take over the corpses of nineteenth century Cardiff."

The Doctor spluttered. "I... You... That... That is hardly the point!"

The Professor growled. Well, though Rose, he more grunted. Well, he more wheezed. He did look very old. But she was fairly sure it was meant to be a growl.

"Enough of this Doctor." He hissed. "I will destroy you and your woman, and continue my work uninterrupted!"

He turned on his heel and marched towards his array of nasty machines. The Doctor joined Rose, standing by the chair she was lounging in. He grabbed her hand and tugged on it.

"I think it's time to run Rose."

She grinned at him and tugged back, staying where she was. "One minute."

"But... He's going to point that very large, but not very well made, but very large, atom defractor at us. It's going turn us into tiny pieces! Teeny, weeny, meeny pieces! We should run."

Rose just smiled again, causing the Doctor to wonder whether he'd finally turned her a bit nutty. "Just one minute."

"But Rose... Teeny pieces!"

"Yes, I heard you the first time, besides he's not exactly road runner is he. He's not even there yet."

As they watched the Professor reach his work station there was a roar. "My machines! What have you done to my beautiful machines!?! You!" He spun around, pointing a spindly, grimy finger at Rose. "Devil woman! You did this! I will kill you."

A huge grin had spread across the Doctors face and he looked at Rose with admiration and pride. "You didn't?" He asked as the Professor shuffled slowly across the room towards them, hands outstretched, ready to wrap around the young womans neck.

"I did."

He was about a meter and a half away from them when Rose got to her feet and grabbed the Doctors hand.

"Now, we can run."

As they ran up the stone steps and down a maze of stone passages the Doctor looked at her. "You are such a show off."

She grinned back at him as they ran. "I figured it was deserved as I did everything while you just shouted at him."

"Shouted? That was a debate."

"Yeah, well it was a debate that lasted nearly three hours."

The Doctor stopped in his tracks and Rose let out a yell as she was jerked back by the hand that was gripped in his.

"Three... So, what about the prisoners?"

"Got them out the back gate."

"The guards?"

"Knocked 'em out."

"His research notes?"

"Burned them."

"And the machines? You did all that, while I was..."

"Talking? Yep."

He gazed at her and smiled. "What would I do with out you?"

She shrugged and smiled back. "Probably live out the rest of your regenerations in some dank prison somewhere. Now come on, I can hear him shuffling."

The set of again, not really needing to run, but doing so anyway. Eventually, after getting slightly lost, they reached the cavernous banquet hall, the TARDIS glowing softly in the corner. The roof was a glass dome. Rose looked up at the rain pounding on the glass as they walked across the immense room.

"Isn't this all a bit... cliché?"

The Doctor laughed as he took his key out, reaching the time machines door.

"I was thinking this place was missing Bela Lugosi."

Rose frowned. "Oh please. Christopher Lee was the best Dracula."

"Not a chance, not mention Bela was a much nicer person."

The Doctors young companion smiled. "All we need now is the Wolf Man."

Suddenly there was a flash of lightning, a roll of thunder and a torturous groan issued from just outside the hall. They both jumped together, the Doctors arms encircling Rose tightly. Rose looked up at him, her face very close to his.

"Doctor?"

He looked back down at her, his gaze lingering on her lips.

"Hmm?"

"Can we leave now?"

He didn't answer her, but simply continued looking at her face, leaning down a bit closer.

Another flash of lightning and the boom of a door being thrown open.

"...Yep."

And as the blue police box disappeared, a withered figure shook a bony fist at the fading image and swearing his revenge on the two inhabitants.

The professor sighed and his shoulders slumped. That was too cliché, even for him.

End.


End file.
